


Salvare

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I might continue it later, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, I made myself cry with the original cut so I'm keeping that one to myself, It's also technically a drabble, Technically this is a oneshot, This one is a lot happier then it was originally gonna be', You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: What if?“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?""That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.""I don't much care where –""Then it doesn't matter which way you go.”Alice and The Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll





	Salvare

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and fever wrote this then edited it to make sense I don't even know why I dreamt it, but I did so here you go.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing I can think of, but feel free to let me know if I missed something!!

**_"Don't bite the hand that feeds you. Wait until you are full and then you burn down the fucking kitchen." -Angela Aguirre_ **

  
Draco was running to his father's office as quickly as he could as Fenrir hunted after him,

'Was this truly what father had welcomed once upon a time? How could he entertain the idea that such madmen could ever be sane?'

Slamming the door shut he called up the wards to keep Fenrir and all others out and quickly moved through the shelves of his father's personal library searching for his mother.

"Mother, we have to go. They are, insane." Narcissa looked up from the book she was holding, another one that Lucius was _holding_ for The Dark Lord. The things it detailed were, for lack of a better word, horrific.

"He's split his soul." She said to Draco, who had had Dobby bring his book trunk, in it he'd already siphoned away every important book from the _public_ library and the hidden one, he didn't think they'd be able to return any time soon, especially if what his mother had said was true.

"He wouldn't," He said, once he registered his mother's words, dropping a strange book into the specially warded compartment meant for such things, "No sane, no, no one would do that!" He shouted, because to split your soul, is to ask for a fate worse than death, it's to make yourself an enemy of magic herself, for all she does not often interfere, as far they are aware, there are rules.

"No wonder there was a prophecy about Harry hm," Narcissa said as she stood and helped pack away the books calmly, while her son went around gathering items and putting them into the trunk Dobby had brought on Draco's order.

"Dobby! Have you packed mother and I's clothing? Good. As soon as we leave I want every Malfoy house elf and servant to leave as well until it is safe for you to return to our side." At the wide teary eyes that the elf, he'd had since he was a babe Draco was quick to clarify.

"You are not being dismissed I promise, I just want you all to go into hiding for a while yet, all of you. Okay? Good. Now bring my mother and I's trunks and please be subtle. Lock every room except the room they're in and the bathroom. They will know they are not welcome here even as we leave for safety." Dobby nodded and left to do just that, leaving in his place the trunks he'd packed.

Neither could hear a word or even a sound outside of the room as they packed away but they soon felt the warning of wards being, affected.

"If anything happens to me my dragon," Draco cut her off quickly and efficiently, "Nothing will mother."

Narcissa smiled softly at her son as they packed away the last of the books. "If it does, know that your father and I love you with all our hearts and that this is not the world we wished to leave you to." Draco huffed a sigh and nodded, to strung up to use his words right now.

The last wards came down just as they rushed to the emergency door enchanted for just this purpose, it would take them to the safest part of the manor and commence a lockdown that would awaken enchantments that, should the invaders of The Manor try anything other then travelling to the rooms they were supposed to they would be put into an infinite hallway with no doors, that no matter how you traveled you could never find the end of.

"Quickly mother." They ran through the halls of the topmost floor and into the attic grabbing the brooms they kept there for just these purposes. "Dobby. Is everyone gone?"

"Yes masters Draco and mistress Narcissa, they've all been moved to some of the safe houses." Draco nodded and climbed on his broom next to his mother on the terrace. "Good, you go too, I will summon you when we are safe." With one last glance to see Dobby leave in a pop of smoke Draco kicked off along with his mother and they flew, it was most important to get away from The Manor, rather then anywhere specific so they ended up heading towards the wizarding village in Wiltshire, and using their floo to head to an old Black family estate called Grimmauld Place.


End file.
